Infinite
by Cypher411
Summary: Sick, tired and wet, Cypher takes refuge in an old, abandoned house not knowing the horrors within.


Cypher was walking home, the rain was blowing down on her like a rockslide. She had spent the entire day with her friends, helping her decorate for the Halloween party she was having. Cypher couldn't stay because of the sickness she was coming down with and didn't want to spread it onto other ponies.

The thunder crashed all around her, causing her heartrate to increase with every step she took. She was soaking from head to toe. She didn't think she was gonna make it home in time so she noticed a small abandoned house along the way.

"That wasn't always there," she uttered. Caring only about being dry, she went inside anyway. It was, indeed, dry and dark. The only noises that could be heard was the sound of thunder and rain outside. She sat her backpack down on the floor, after knocking away a few spiderwebs.

Cypher went to find the bathroom, hoping to find some old towels to dry herself off with. She walked up the stairs, the only voice they had were a million creaks in every note. Except for one step, for it had no sound whatsoever. Confused and a bit freaked out, she hurried up the stairs to find the bathroom. She reached the top of the stairs, uneasy she continued her search.

Cypher was met with a long, ominous hallway with no light in sight. The air smelled dusty and old. She was hesitant to walk down the hallway, rightfully. She decided it wasn't worth it so she turned around to leave the house, only to find behind her, another hallway.

"But I just came from that way! What happened to the staircase?" She shouted in a panic. She looked in all directions all around her, frantically trying to find the staircase she just walked up. Scared, alone, surrounded by darkness, she ran down the hallway, trying her hardest to find the staircase. She noticed in one room she ran by there was a staircase, but it only went higher.

"This house only has two stories. If I can reach the roof though I can just fly away," she said with a heavy sigh. So up she went, walking up the very high staircase. After a few minutes passed she thought it would never end. She took flight and flew up, not stopping. She kept going and going and going, the stairwell never ended and Cypher was beginning to get dizzy and nauseous because of the never ending turning and spinning.

She landed on the stairs to rest and keep her head from spinning in infinite circles. The rain was still in a downpour outside, along with the thunder banging and crashing up in the sky. Cypher was engulfed with fear and worry, thinking she'll never see the light of day again or see anyone she loved again.

Suddenly a sound from what seemed to be the bottom of the stairwell brought her immense terror. It sounded similar to a freight train, causing Cypher to speed up further in the stairwell to try to escape and outrun it. The noise became louder and more frightening with every passing second. The sound thundered in her ears, shaking her mind and quaking her head.

So many thoughts were running through her mind, she shouldn't have came in this place, she should've stayed at home or at her friend's. It seemed her effort to escape was futile, because the sound felt like it was directly behind her.

After trying for an hour to reach the next level, she finally did, but despite her hopes and prayers, it was the level from before. She was still in the same spot she left off. Cypher was exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open and alert to everything around her. She decided she didn't care any longer, she laid down on the floor and went to sleep. Hoping, one last time, that when she awoke everything would be normal.

* * *

_13 hours later_

The rain had stopped. The awful thunderstorm was passed, and the sunlight was actually able to shine through. Cypher awoken... in her bed. She was rightfully confused, she remembers falling asleep in the house, she never walked home.

She touched her temples to try to ease the throbbing headache she woke up to. She decided to leave her bed and go see if that house was still standing in its foundation.

The outside world was untouched, everyone was going about their usual business, work, play, everyday errands. Cypher was euphoric about seeing sunlight again, truthfully she thought she'd never see it once more.

She made it to the location. The house was nowhere in sight. She was concerned, but honestly not much. She didn't care, she was just glad she was out of that house of horrors. Honestly she didn't think she'd ever heal from the horrific experience.

She continued with her life, cherishing the smaller things.


End file.
